The Remaining Midsummer
by QyNo
Summary: [Repost] Cerita tentang masa sekolah Baekhyun bersama duo Jong. [EXO Fanfic. GS! Baekhyun. Kai. Chen. Friendship. Schoolife]


Remake dari MV TFBoys dengan judul yg sama(jadi bukan plagiat ya)

Dengan tambahan dan pengurangan yg diperlukan(banyak kata-kata yg aku ambil dialognya dari sana)

Disini juga pake lagu SHINee - Green Rain

Kenapa pake Green Rain? Gapapa sih ㄱ_ㄱ

Story Begin

Jongin masih menunggu seseorang yang begitu diharapkan kehadirannya. Kepalanya menelusuri bangku penonton dan sekitarnya dengan cermat, menghiraukan tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Saem, apa Xi songsaengnim akan datang?" Baekhyun yang jengah melihat tingkah Jongin angkat bicara pada guru dihadapannya.

"Kuharap beliau bisa melihat penampilan kita." timpal Jongdae dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

Merasa sebuah tepukan dibahu, Jongin kini memfokuskan atensinya pada guru yang beberapa semester terakhir mengajar juga membantu mereka -ia dan kedua teman idiotnya- berlatih untuk pertunjukkan yang akan segera mereka tampilkan.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik. Saem yakin, Xi songsaengnim akan bangga sekalipun ia tidak melihatnya. Come on, kalian adalah yang terbaik!" tangan kanan guru musik itu mengepal terulur, diikuti ketiga anak didiknya yang cukup terkenal dengan tingkah ributnya.

"HWAITING!"

Lampu panggung meredup seiring dengan langkah mereka menaiki panggung. Baekhyun duduk menempatkan diri ditengah, diapit duo Jong yang memegang gitar dan biola.

Baekhyun mengawali lagu dengan suara manis juga senyum yang menghias wajah imutnya.

시계 소리에 눈을 뜨면 새롭지만 같은 하루

아무 생각 없이 그저 매일 가던 대로 향했지

(When I open my eyes to the sound of the clock, It feels new but the day is the same

So I headed to the same place that I go every day without thinking)

"Kai. Kai. Jongin. KIM JONGIN bangun!" Jongdae mengguncang lengan Jongin yang tengah tertidur diatas lipatan tangan disisi kiri tempat duduknya. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya menatap sengit seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya sebelum pandangannya teralihkan oleh seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Melirik kesisi kiri, Jongin berdecak malas melihat cara duduk Baekhyun yang menghadap kebelakang, tengah bergosip ria dengan Yoora dan memegang sebuah bungkus makanan ringan.

Xi Luhan, nama guru sekaligus wali dari kelas yang mereka tempati, 12-2, meletakkan buku yang dibawanya dengan cukup kasar membuat para murid langsung mendudukan diri dengan posisi tegap.

"Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini! Buka buku paket kalian halaman 17." titah sang guru. Luhan mengambil kapur untuk menulis beberapa kata yang akan ia jelaskan dipapan tulis. Setelah selesai, ia berbalik dan mendengus kesal memergoki siswinya yang bermarga Byun memakan camilan saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah oleh guru cantik itu bangkit dari kursi setelah Yoora melemparkan bungkus makanan yang ia makan dengan cengiran yang sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan raut kesal, tentu saja karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati camilan dijam yang tak seharusnya. Untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar, setiap kali ia menanyakan alasannya.

"Sudah ratusan kali saem bilang Nona Byun, janganㅡ" ucapannya terhenti kala melihat para siswanya terkikik. Terlebih kini Baekhyun yang menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya -yang tentu saja terlihat olehnya-.

Menoleh kearah pintu mendapati seorang guru yang -dengan idiotnya- tengah memeluk tembok dengan senyum yang sangat lebar menatap kearahnya, tidak mengherankan seisi kelas terkikik menahan tawa melihat tingkah ajaib guru olahraga itu. Ditatap intens oleh Luhan, guru bermarga Oh itu salah tingkah yang membuat para murid tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

하지만 저기 내가 가보지 못한

너무 크고 높아 상상조차 못해본 저

벽을 넘어 더 가보고 싶어

(But over there is a place I haven't yet gone

It's so big and high that I never even thought of it

But I want to climb over that wall)

Suara Jongin terdengar sempurna dengan iringan nada tinggi yang dicapai Jongdae sebelum memasuki bagian reff.

Guru Oh terlihat begitu sibuk dengan handycam miliknya yang tengah merekam penampilan trio rusuh -panggilan guru Oh untuk Byun dan kedua pengawalnya- dibangku penonton.

Mereka memasuki ruang musik dengan sangat ribut, tidak mengherankan jika orang-orang yang melihatnya menyebut mereka dengan sebutan 'Trio Rusuh'. Lihatlah Jongdae yang tengah berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dari bagian belakan seragamnya, juga tengok keadaan Jongin yang lebih mengenaskan, dengan surai hitam pekatnya yang dijambak Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"YAK! Berhenti dan mulailah berlatih!" teriakan dari guru Kim membuat nyali ketiga remaja itu menciut, mendudukan diri mencari posisi nyaman tanpa bersuara.

Baekhyun menautkan alis, menatap bingung Jongin yang manis duduk santai dan menenggak air dari botol minum milik Jongdae.

"Kau tidak pulang, Jong?"

"Aku sudah berdiri disini, Baek." sahut Jongdae yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu.

"Jongin." ralat Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memberi nama panggilan untuk kami tetapi tetap memanggil nama asli kami! Apa gunanya?" sungut lelaki penyuka bebek yang mendapat panggilan Chen itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Diamlah, Kim Jongdae!"

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah, kami duluan. Ayo, Kim!"

"Kai sudah bilang ingin disini dulu, Baek!"

"Maksudku kau, Kim. Jong. Dae!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Kami duluan, Kai. Pulanglah sebelum kau tidak terlihat!" pamit Jongdae dengan tawa nistanya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berteriak tertinggal dan Jongin yang mengumpati dirinya.

조금 떨리는 맘은 감추고

그냥 네 손만 꼭 잡고 달리고 싶어라

막 쏟아지는 초록비속에 우린 더 싱그러워져

(I want to hide my slightly nervous heart

And I want to firmly hold your hand and run

We become fresher in the pouring green rain)

Suara ketiganya menyatu dengan petikan gitar juga gesekan biola yang dilantunkan Jongdae dan Jongin. Semua hadirin terhanyut dalam alunan merdu yang ditunjukkan ketiga remaja yang baru saja mendapat sertifikat kelulusan.

Jongin terbahak mendengar berita tentang guru olahraga yang mengajar kelasnya.

"Serius, aku pfffft aku tidak menyangka Oh saem mendapat penghargaan itu! Kalian pasti tahu betapa idiot pfffft tingkahnya itu, terlebih jika dihadapan Xi saem buahahahaha."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku akan lebih percaya jika penghargaan yang ia dapat adalah guru olahraga tertampan." timpal Baekhyun.

"Aku percaya, tapi itu pendapat masing-masing orang. Setidaknya ayo foto bersama dihari bahagianya." ajak Jongdae pada dua rekannya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri menerima ajakan Jongdae dengan tangan yang menyeret Jongin yang masih tertawa begitu lepas.

Jongdae menghampiri guru dengan tinggi menjulang ditengah kerumunan siswa dan menarik tangannya. Mengarahkan kamera ponsel didepan wajah sejauh tangan, Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah bersiap disisi kanan seorang Oh Sehun -nama dari guru Oh- yang memegang buket bunga.

"Kukira setelah perayaan tadi, kelasnya akan bebas." keluh Jongin seraya menguap lebar.

"aish! Hari ini panas sekali" itu Baekhyun, yang menggerutu dengan tangan mengipasi bagian lehernya.

Hari ini memang jadwal olahraga kelasnya outdoor dikarenakan akan mengambil nilai lari jarak pendek.

Sebuah peluit terdengar menjadi pembuka pelajaran olahraga ditengah mentari yang begitu terik.

"Yak, angkat kakimu Jung Yoonoh!"

"KIM JONG, berhenti mengupil dikelasku!"

"Aku tidak mengupil, saem." elak Jongin.

"Kim Jongdae, pergi dan cuci tanganmu!"

"Bae Arin, luruskan tanganmu!"

"Namaku Irene, saem." koreksi siswi berambut panjang dengan malas.

"Itu maksud saem. Yak! Yak! YAK! BYUNBAEK! Kau tidak perlu melebarkan kakimu selebar itu!"

"Kita persingkat waktu. Nama yang disebut maju untuk pengambilan nilai."

"Jung Daehyun, Huang Zitao, Ahn Hyungseob, Yoo Seonho dan Shim Changmin ambil posisi."

"Aku yakin Changmin diposisi pertama."

"Aku ragu." Baekhyun melirik Jongin, meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya.

"Karena posisi pertama adalah posisiku." Baekhyun mendengus sedangkan Jongdae berpose mual dengan tangan yang berada di perut dan mulut.

"Jung Soojung, Byun Baekhyun, Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong dan Chittaphon Leeㅡ Leecaiㅡ"

"Ten, pak." seru sipemilik nama yang sudah berdiri di garis awal.

"Semangat Soojungiee ku. Hey, Byun! Enyah dari jalur prinses ku! Terus Nana sayang, salip saja Byuntae itu. Akkkkkkh Jangan curang Baek, kau menyenggol Tiyongiku!" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"BERISIK KIM JONGEEEEEEN! OH SAEM BAHKAN BELUM MENIUP PELUITNYA!" Teriak siswi bernama Donghyuk -yang ingin dipanggil Haechan- itu dengan lantang. Selepas Donghyuk berteriak, guru olahraga mereka meniup peluit dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun diposisi ke empat.

"Jung Yoonoh, Kim Jongdae, Ong Seungwoo, Lee Euiwoong dan Kim Jongin."

"Semangat Jong!" seru Baekhyun dengan heboh meski nafasnya masih memburu.

"Nado saranghae, Byun." balas Jongin seraya membuat love sign dengan kedua tangan dikepala.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, sungguh!" bantah Jongdae melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

Pluit yang bertanda permainan dimulai terdengar, Jongin yang tidak siap langsung berlari dengan limbung yang mengakibatkan dirinya tumbang juga terinjak beberapa teman dibelakangnya.

Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung menghampiri Jongin dan membawanya keruang kesehatan.

늘 아이 같던 철없기만 했던 내가 더 커버린 건 나를 믿어준

네 눈빛 하나, 한번의 미소

그걸로 충분했다고

(I used to be like a child, used to be immature

But the reason I grew up is because of your eyes that believed in me, your one smile

That was enough for me)

Dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang, ketiganya membuat kontak mata yang terlihat begitu manis.

Luhan berjalan begitu angkuh memasuki ruang kesehatan yang terdapat beberapa siswa yang melihat keadaan Jongin. Siswa yang menyadari kehadiran sang wali kelas menatap wanita berusia dua puluh lima itu dengan terkejut seraya memberi ruang untuk berjalan, melihat lebih dekat keadaan Jongin.

Sampai didekat ranjang yang diduduki Jongin, Sehun membalikkan tubuh merasa seseorang mendekat dan menatap horror pada Luhan yang tengah melipat tangan didada.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan menahan tawa yang bisa saja meledak jika saja Sehun tidak menghentikan tatapan horrornya pada Luhan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah guru yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada anak didikku, Oh saem?" tanya Luhan dengan delikkan mata.

"Akh!" erangan Jongin yang tengah ditangani petugas kesehatan melunturkan raut marah Luhan seraya berganti menjadi raut khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Apa sangat sakit, Jonginiee?" Sehun memegang bahu Jongin yang masih mengerang dengan erat dan menatap Luhan.

"Jongin tak apa, Lu saem. Jongin baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak bertanya pada Oh Sehun, saem!"

바람이 말해주는 얘기 세상은 더 거칠다며

하지만 이대로라면 왠지 괜찮을 것만 같아

(The wind tells me that the world is rough

But if things stay like this, I think it will be alright)

Suara tunggal seorang Kim Jongin membuat sebagian siswi terperangah, tidak menyangka siswa yang selalu memanfaatkan waktu luangnya hanya untuk tidur terdengar begitu sexy.

B

aekhyun menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan heboh bak seorang profesional. Kepalanya ia gerakkan sesuai irama layakknya rocker yang tengah tampil dihadapan ribuan para penggemar. Jongdae berdiri disisinya, menggerakkan tangan seolah memandu sebuah orkestra besar. Dan dimana Jongin? Ia sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan meniduri kamus tebal yang ia temukan didalam tas Baekhyun.

Suara kelas tidak begitu ramai -kecuali suara piano yang dimainkan Baekhyun- karena pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Sampai suaraambulanceterdengar, semua siswa berlari kearah jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku kebawah. Susul aku dan bangunkan Jongin!" Baekhyun langsung berlari setelah memerintah Jongdae yang kini menarik paksa Jongin yang masih terkantuk.

Sampai didekat mobilambulancedengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun dan teman-teman dibelakangnya -termasuk Dua Jong yang juga terengah- begitu terkejut mendapati wali kelas mereka terbaring lemah.

Luhan tersenyum, meyakinkan pada para anak didiknya dengan menggerakkan tangan yang bermaksud memerintah mereka untuk segera kembali kekelas sebelum masuk mobil dengan bantuan Sehun juga beberapa rekan guru lainnya. Baekhyun menatap nanar mobil yang membawa Luhan menjauh, tersentak saat mendapati guru Kim -yang akan mengajar- mengajaknya kembali kekelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

Hari ini tiba. Hari dimana Luhan, wali kelas yang sempat membuat para siswa khususnya kelas 12-2 khawatir, kembali mengajar. Melangkahkan kaki yang dibalut flatshoes hitam kesayangannya kekelas yang menjadi tanggungannya selama semester ini, disambut dengan hangat oleh para siswa. Melihat mejanya yang terdapat dua botol susu, setangkai mawar merah muda juga secarik kertas dengan sebait ucapan membuatnya terharu dan menatap para siswa dengan senyum tulus sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih.

내 머릿속에 넘치는 질문들에

누가 답해줄까 한없이 기다리지만 그

답을 찾는 건 나였다는 걸

(There are questions overflowing in my head

Who can answer me? I wait endlessly

But the one who found the answer is me)

Kini suara Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang mengiringi musik. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menghayati lagu juga menghalau air mata yang memaksa keluar.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini. Trio rusuh baru bersiap pulang saat jam dikelas menunjukkan pukul tujuh empat puluh delapan malam, setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan hanya untuk membangunkan seorang Kim Jongin yang tertidur. Telat memang, tapi mereka juga merasa lega karena gerbang sekolah akan dikunci pada pukul sembilan malam.

Baekhyun bersyukur selalu membawa payung lipat ditas yang membuat dirinya tidak perlu merasakan dinginnya air hujan dimalam hari.

"Payungkan aku, mengerti!" titah Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan payungnya pada Jongin yang mendengus malas dan pasrah. Tentu saja pasrah, jika saja Jongin menolak, wanita yang menggilai Super Model Wu Yifan itu akan mengadu pada orang tuanya yang berarti akan terjadi perang ketiga dalam hidupnya.

"Berhenti terkikik seperti itu, sialan!" umpat Jongin pada Jongdae yang terkikik melihat dirinya yang sedang sial. Ia berjanji pada dirinya -jika ia tidak lupa-, setelah ini, ia akan selalu membawa payung yang sialnya selalu ia simpan dibawah ranjang tercintanya.

"Kita pulang!" seru Baekhyun yang berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongin yang berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya.

"Jangan berlarian seperti itu, Byun! Yak!" Jongin berusaha memayungi Baekhyun yang terus menghindarinya. Dibelakang, Jongdae asyik melihat tingkah mereka dengan santai.

"Chen! Cepatlah! Aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama bersama wanita bar-bar ini" bentak Jongin -yang tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil- tidak membuat Jongdae mempercepat langkahnya. Jongdae malah terlihat mengamati halaman sekolahnya yang luas. Matanya terperangah tidak percaya mendapati sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa hingga mencampakkan payung biru miliknya, ia berjongkok mengguncang tubuh yang telah basah diguyuh hujan. Mengambil payung yang terabaikan disisi kiri, Jongdae memayungi kepala guru berdarah Chinese tersebut.

Melihat Jongdae yang berlari, Jongin dan Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya dan saling bertatap sebelum berlari menyusul Jongdae. Merekapun tak kalah terkejut mendapati guru berambut sebahu itu tergeletak lemah tak sadarkan diri dibawah guyuran hujan malam seperti ini.

"Jongin, teleponambulance. Aku akan menghubungi Oh saem. Dae, tepuk pipinya, jika sempat dari kalian hubungi Kim saem." Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergetar mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

"Cepatlah, Byun!" sentak Jongdae yang kalut.

"Oh Sehun belum mengangkat panggilanku, Jong!"

"Hah? Aku sedang berbicara dengan pihak rumah sakit, Baek."

"Aku berbicara pada Jongdae, sialan!"

Mereka terduduk diruang tunggu dalam diam dengan baju yang setengah mengering, menunggu dokter yang tengah memeriksa wanita bersurai coklat madu yang berstatus sebagai guru mereka.

Hentakan kaki terdengar begitu riuh. Menatap kekoridor, mereka mendapati para guru yang mengajar mereka -Sehun, Minseok dan Joonmyeon- dengan nafas terengah.

Mereka berdiri dan membungkukkan diri, menyapa para guru. "Bagaimana keadaan Lu saem?" hanya gelengan dari ketiganya yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

PintuEmergency Roomyang terbuka mengalihkan atensi mereka semua. Seorang dokter dengan name-tag Seo Yongho keluar diikuti seorang perawat dibelakangnya dengan gelengan, tidak melontarkan sepatah katapun lalu pergi begitu saja.

가던 길이 틀려, 혹은 막혀있어

멈춰 설 때 우린 어떻게 해야 할까

그리고 그 길을 넘어서는 그 순간 어떤 얼굴로 서 있을까

(When the path we take is wrong or maybe blocked

And we stop in place, what should we do?

And when we pass that path, what kind of face will we have at that moment?)

Ketiganya mendapat bagian bergilir. Diawali oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun mendapat nada tinggi diakhir.

Para siswa 12-2 berlari mengambil posisi didepan gedung sekolah. Setelah berbaris rapih, sebagian siswa merapihkan penampilan mereka dari membenarkan dasi, rambut hingga almamater kebanggaan yang dikenakan.

Salah satu siswa berlari ketengah, kearah tempat yang sengaja dikosongkan. "Yak, Park Chanyeol! Geser kekanan. Kau memakan tempat." tegur Baekhyun yang berdiri disisi kiri tempat yang dikosongkan tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Byuntae! Aku tidak selebar pipimu yang banyak memakan tempat." ujar siswa tersebut yang bergeser dengan santai.

"Sialan kau! Mau mati, hah?" dengan sigap, Jongin memegang tangan Baekhyun yang mengamuk.

"Tukar posisi, Chen. Bantu aku!"

"Aku tidak mau dipojok, Jong!"

"Kau tidak lihat Kris berdiri disana?"

"Kau ditengah kami tanpa protes, okay B?" Jongdae mengangkat tangan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk membuat bentuk bulat -ok sign- didepan muka Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap ponselnya dengan haru. Ia membuka simple face maskyang beberapa hari ini membantunya bernafas. Dengan senyum bangga, lengannya mulai melemah seiring dengan terjatuhnya ponsel miliknya dari genggaman.

Terlihat kiriman sebuah foto yang telah diedit menampilkan dirinya yang berdiri ditengah para siswa dengan blazer merah muda juga senyum yang terpatri diwajah menawannya dari satu-satunya murid bermarga Byun dikelasnya. Tak lupa pula kata-kata yang dikirim bersamaan dengan foto tersebut yang membuat dirinya begitu bahagia.

'Xi Luhan sonsaengnim, apa saem melihatnya? Kami semua akhirnya lulus! Saem bilang, saem menyukai senyum kami. Lihat! Kami semua tersenyum sangat bahagia. Ini adalah tempatmu, dan kita akan selalu bersama'

조금 떨리는 맘은 감추고

그냥 네 손만 꼭 잡고 달리고 싶어라

막 쏟아지는 초록비속에 우린 더 싱그러워져

늘 아이 같던 철없기만 했던 내가 더

커버린 건 나를 믿어준

네 눈빛 하나, 한번의 미소

그걸로 충분했다고

(I want to hide my slightly nervous heart

And I want to firmly hold your hand and run

We become fresher in the pouring green rain

I used to be like a child, used to be immature

But the reason I grew up is because of your eyes that believed in me, your one smile

That was enough for me)

Mereka mengakhiri lagu dengan sempurna, membungkuk sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan panggung. Duo Jong memegang bahu Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Mereka mengerti perasaan Baekhyun yang kecewa, merekapun merasakannya.

Minseok menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang terlihat miris. Menatap sendu satu persatu anak didiknya yang baru saja menampilkan pertunjukkan musik terbaik mereka. Menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar menandakan dirinya terisak.

Mereka melihat tingkah sang guru yang memiliki julukan Baozi ikut terisak, terlebih Baekhyun yang langsung jatuh terduduk ditempat karena mengerti arti dibalik sikap Minseok yang menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Jongin mensejajarkan diri dengan Baekhyun seraya memeluk wanita cerewet yang tengah menangis tersedu dengan erat. Jongdae pun menghampiri guru musik mereka dan meraih guru berpipi bulat itu kedalam pelukkannya.

'Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan sesungguhnya untuk kami semua. Luhan songsaengnim, kami bangga padamu. Pergilah dengan tenang karena kami melepas kepergianmu dengan lapang. Tuhan pasti memiliki tempat terbaik untuk malaikat sepertimu. Selamat tinggal, saem. Kami akan selalu mengingatmu, selamanya'

끝

Bgr, 2017 Feb


End file.
